


Are We Friends Now?

by hyperoxemia



Category: Project Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperoxemia/pseuds/hyperoxemia
Summary: “Would you be interested in trying something?” She looked Yusufa in the eye, but Yusufa turned away, heat rising to her cheeks.“Are you saying what I think you are?”“You don’t have to say yes.”





	Are We Friends Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Helgenish has a minor part in this, and I mean *very* minor, but just a heads up for anyone who's made uncomfortable by that.

The feeling of the wooden stage beneath her sandals, the deafening roar of the crowd, the clinking of glasses- and the lecherous gaze of Helgenish, over by the door- all trademarks of the Sunshade Tavern that Primrose has had years to grow accustomed to. And yet still, the only emotion that she could feel while she was on the stage was blinding rage, having to focus all of her efforts into masking it as a primal enjoyment of being leered at, groped, harassed, preyed upon by all the guests of the tavern. Some nights, it felt as if the only thing that could keep her sane was knowing that all of this was for a just cause, that someday she would see the mark of the crow, and at that moment, she’d know that she hasn’t wasted years of her life on being an object. 

Somehow, it seemed as if the mask always worked. It was rare that Helgenish would notice her wandering mind on the stage, especially when he had the other dancers to focus upon. Yusufa had always seemed to gather the most of his ire, being the least skilled dancer of the lot, and oftentimes getting distracted when she should be mingling with the guests. Primrose knew what distracted her the most; she’d caught the eyes of the girl scanning over her more than enough times to know it wasn’t just a case of wandering attention. Her stares were more than welcome, though. They weren’t lustful, but admiring, seemingly trying to learn something from the performance. It was no secret that Primrose was Helgenish’s favorite, and if Yusufa was able to glean some technique through watching her, perhaps their master would lay off her from time to time. 

Just as every shift eventually did, their night ended. Helgenish and his lackeys ushered all of the dancers into the usual dormitory, with Primrose entering first, and when the last of the dancers had stepped inside, the door slammed and the piercing sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. By the time Primrose turned around, Yusufa was on the floor, holding back tears, with Helgenish hovering over her with his hand clenched in a fist. His roaring voice shook all the dancers to their core. “You think I haven’t noticed you slacking off every night? Listen here, kitten, only those who earn their keeps get to benefit from my efforts. I put in more than you could possibly imagine towards keeping this roof over your heads and your stomach full. So how about this… Tonight, Yusufa, you’ll be going hungry. Maybe you’ll think before making so many imprudent mistakes when you’re at work. Does that sound fair to everyone?” 

The room filled with the sounds of several women saying “Yes, master,” a slight purr in the tone of all of them. Helgenish crouched down closer to Yusufa, grabbing her chin and pulling her in closer. “I don’t think I heard you. Does that sound fair?” 

“Y-Yes, master.” Yusufa’s voice trembled on the verge of sobs. Primrose had wished she could do something, but she was as powerless as the rest of the girls in the room- not that the other dancers would bother to help her. They were almost as cutthroat as Helgenish himself. All Primrose could do was stare, try to numb herself so she didn’t lash out at him. There’d come a day when she was able, she just needs to bide her time. These reassurances filled her mind so completely that she didn’t even notice Helgenish step towards her, the same stare from the Tavern flashing in his eyes.

“As for you, kitten… Magnificent work, as per usual. You’d all best take notes from her, because my coffers aren’t as full as they once were. I need not set another example as to what happens to those who don’t perform well, do I?” He leaned in to Primrose’s ear, his lips twisting into a wicked grin. “Why don’t you meet me in my quarters tomorrow night, kitten? If you put on as good a performance for me as you did tonight, I’m sure you’ll see a larger share of your tips next week.” 

What could she do except agree? “Yes, master…” And without any more words, Helgenish left the dormitories, with the guard quickly bringing in their dinner for the night. Primrose’s eyes scanned across the room and, as promised, Yusufa didn’t receive anything. She knew she shouldn’t risk it, but her body moved without thinking. The moment the guard left, Primrose stepped towards Yusufa, extending her plate towards her. “Here. I’m not feeling all too hungry tonight.” 

The other dancers were too busy gossipping to notice the situation unfolding. If they had taken notice, Primrose was sure Helgenish would hear about it within minutes. They’d take any chance to remove her from his good graces. Yusufa quickly glanced towards them to make sure they weren’t looking before whispering to Primrose. “Th-Thanks, but… Are you certain you want me to have this? Doesn’t this put you in danger?” 

Yeah, it really did, but Primrose wasn’t about to tell her that. “I’m sure I could convince Helgenish that I meant no ill intent by it. Don’t worry, just eat.” And she didn’t need to be told twice. Yusufa quickly devoured the plate before the other girls looked up, handing it back to Primrose as she finished. “Heh, pretty hungry, huh?” 

Yusufa had blushed. “Yeah, I guess I was.” It was moments like these that she adored more than any other, when she was able to forget their positions and enjoy the little things in her life. Primrose was part of the reason she was probably still alive- had she not been there to keep her grounded, Yusufa would have tried to run long ago. And Helgenish had made clear that those who run have very short life expectancies. “Thank you, Primrose.” 

“Don’t mention it, you’d have done the same for me. We’re in this together.” She smiled at Yusufa, but it felt disturbingly forced. Her emotions never came easily, likely a side effect of being forced to fake them for so long. There were times, though, when she wished she was better at being genuine. Yusufa deserved her honest feelings, not the ones that she felt like she should have. 

The night went on and, before long, everyone had retired to their beds, leaving only Yusufa and Primrose in the main room. This was a regular occurrence. The two didn’t feel comfortable talking in front of the other girls, knowing that whatever they said was being listened to and relayed right back to Helgenish, and their lapses of attention never lasted for long. It was only luck that Yusufa managed to eat, and her time spent doing that was the only time the two could spend before they were back to their silence.

But now, they could be open with each other, or as open as they could be, with Primrose’s barriers. Once they were certain that the girls were asleep, Yusufa quietly began to speak. “...Hey, Prim. How are you so confident up on the stage? Usually I just… Can’t keep my mind on track. I focus too much on my footing, or what Helgenish is thinking.”

Primrose was silent for a lot longer than either of the girls were comfortable with, but her answer was more than satisfactory, even if it was a lie. “When I’m up on the stage, I just give in and clear my mind. I let my body move however it feels natural, sway with the music, and occupy myself with the most positive things I can think of. If you spend all your time worrying, you’re doomed to fail.” 

Yusufa absorbed all of it, nodding along with Primrose before responding with another question. “What do you think about?” And that question shocked Primrose. It was one that easily could have been expected, and yet it was something that would be difficult to improvise. If she spent too long thinking, it’d be all too clear that what she said was a lie, so all she could do was wing it.

“I like to think that I’m dancing for my future. That one day, I’ll be able to buy my freedom, and I’ll get to dance for myself after that. I want to be with someone on my own terms, and I can’t have that here. I’m just Helgenish’s plaything here… So that’s what I think about. A future where I can be with whoever I want.” 

The room went quiet again. Primrose was uncomfortable with how candid she’d been- it was on the verge of honesty. Perhaps Yusufa deserved the truth, but it was for her own protection that Primrose didn’t offer it to her. After a long silence, Yusufa whispered to her again. “Do you love anyone, Primrose?” 

That was a question that couldn’t have been expected. It was an easy one to answer, though, as opposed to the last. “I don’t. That doesn’t mean I don’t ever want to, though. There’s plenty of women out there deserving of my attention, and I’m definitely deserving of theirs.”  
Yusufa’s eyes lit up, and Primrose took notice. She hoped she wouldn’t regret saying that. It was pretty clear Yusufa harbored some feelings for her, but she’d always assumed them to be platonic. That expression told a different story. By the time Yusufa spoke, she almost raised her voice enough to wake up the other girls, but quickly caught herself. “S-So are you into girls, Primrose?” 

“Indeed I am. I cherish every moment that I happen to catch a woman’s eye in that god forsaken tavern, regardless of how degrading the situation is. In my opinion, it’s better than a man looking at me like that.” She was trying to steer the conversation towards something else, but Yusufa wasn’t having it.

“Oh. ...I’m attracted to girls too, you know? Or… I think I am. I never got a chance to try anything, but I’m pretty sure. When I see you on that stage, Prim, I can hardly take my eyes off of you.” ‘That was a rather brazen confession,’ Primrose thought. It wasn’t a confession of love, but it was much more forward than Yusufa had ever been in the past. And when Primrose thought about how she never had a chance to do anything that wasn’t in Helgenish’s care…

“Would you be interested in trying something?” She looked Yusufa in the eye, but Yusufa turned away, heat rising to her cheeks. 

“Are you saying what I think you are?”

“You don’t have to say yes.” 

“No, no, that’s not what I mean.” Yusufa took a deep breath, trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation. “You’re just… So pretty, and confident, and I don’t know why you’d want to do anything with… Me, of all people.” 

Primrose placed her finger on Yusufa’s lips. “You’re a lovely woman, Yusufa, and I’d be remiss if I weren’t to proposition you right now.” It wasn’t Yusufa in particular that drew Primrose in towards the situation. It was the idea of having control over her body, doing what she wanted and proving it with her actions, and she hardly was willing to accept that this would be leading on Yusufa to an incredulous degree. 

“I just… Don’t even know how to start, Prim.” Her hands trembled at her side, trying to decide whether they should be on Primrose’s body or if she should wait for her lead.

“Allow me.” Primrose lifted her hand towards Yusufa’s face, allowing her fingernails to graze over her cheek, sending a chill down Yusufa’s spine. She slowly leaned in, bringing her lips up towards Yusufa’s ear. “Just remember to be quiet. We can’t be waking the others up. And be sure to tell me if you don’t like something.” To punctuate her statement, Primrose nibbled down on Yusufa’s earlobe.

Yusufa’s immediate reaction was more than satisfying. The girl was desperate to make a sound, but knew she couldn’t. And if something as minor as that was stirring such a reaction out of her, Primrose was sure the rest of her body would be more than fun. Primrose’s hand trailed down from Yusufa’s cheek, towards her neck, and down her chest, scraping a nail against her sternum and slowly pushing her down onto the floor. 

Her hands quickly got to work lifting Yusufa’s top over her chest, cupping her hand over Yusufa’s breast and lightly applying pressure, teasing her nipple in between her fingertips. The strained breaths coming from Yusufa only began to get louder, and Primrose started to worry for whether they’d be able to continue on without the others waking. Regardless, though, she pressed on, trailing kisses down Yusufa’s cheek and neck, before settling her lips right above her other breast. 

A light kiss here and there was the only reprieve she gave the girl, intending to tease the girl for as long as she could. It was rare that Primrose got any control over anything, let alone sex. It was probably cruel to not offer Yusufa any similar satisfaction, but she was the one getting most of the pleasure, anyway. Primrose locked her lips around Yusufa’s nipple and let her hand move lower down, teasingly petting at her thighs to coax them open. 

It wasn’t long before Yusufa complied, her legs parting for Primrose’s fingers. She didn’t let Yusufa have it easy, though. As Primrose’s lips descended towards the main course of the night- her dinner- she wrapped her fingers around the waistline of Yusufa’s bottom and pulled it down, exposing her to the cool night air. 

“Someone’s excited, aren’t they?” To test the waters, Primrose skimmed a single finger over Yusufa’s folds, and the shivers that came as a result of that action were more than satisfactory. 

“Y-You’re really good at this… I can’t help it.” What came next was almost a yelp when Primrose finally gave in and gave Yusufa a coy lick over her cunt. “Prim! You’re going to wake up the others!” And another.

“I’m just enjoying myself. You’re the one making the noise.” Her lips wrapped around Yusufa’s clit, probing against it and sucking, Yusufa’s breath growing more and more labored. 

“Prim, please… I don’t want them to see me like this…”

Her tongue went lower, pressing against Yusufa’s entrance, slowly making her way inside and relishing in the sweet taste of her. Her thumb took over for her on Yusufa’s clit, alternating pressure in an unpredictable manner. 

“P-Prim, something’s coming! G-Gosh, Prim!”

Primrose felt her beginning to shake, back arching, and quickly grabbed hold of her thighs, holding her down as she lapped at Yusufa’s folds, guiding her through her orgasm. It was a quick one; Primrose didn’t bring skill to the table, it was a tactless attack. Regardless, though, Yusufa didn’t seem to be complaining. It was likely her first, she had no frame of reference for how good they should be. 

“Prim… That was…” A tear came from her eye, dripping down onto the ground. Whether it be from sensory overload or happiness, Primrose simply didn’t care. She’d had what she wanted from Yusufa, and they both enjoyed it well enough.

“You’d best get dressed and go to bed. You can’t fall asleep like this.” Primrose got up and rushed towards her bed, certain the other girls would wake up shortly from the ruckus. Yusufa was quick to follow as soon as she got her clothes back on. Despite a damp spot on her bottoms, she looked presentable enough. 

The two lay in bed, and miraculously, the dancers they shared the dorms with seemed sound asleep. From across the room, Yusufa quietly called out, “Hey, Prim… We’re… Friends now, right?”

Of course Primrose knew the answer. They were friends. But instead of responding, Primrose rolled over in her bed, pretending to already have been asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thats the end of this video remember to rate the video comment the video and subscribe if you wanna see videos similar to this one see ya


End file.
